Sayonara
by DevilX.reini
Summary: in Karakura Junior High, there was once a girl that suicide at the forest behind the school because of bullying and she already took a lot of victims for the same kid that were bullied, especially by their siblings. Who will be her next victim, and will the siblings save them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's been a while and I'm sorry for the long update on my other stories, can't find some ideas yet == so now I'm trying to make another (sad and angst and family) story about Shiro and Ichigo with them being a twins (again) and Ichigo the oldest (again). So, I hope you like it

Summary : in Karakura Junior High, there was once a girl that suicide at the forest behind the school because of bullying and she already took a lot of victims for the same kid that were bullied, especially by their siblings. Who will be her next victim, and will the siblings save them?

Warnings : AU, Angst, OCs, OOC (because Shiro never cries in anime, and spoil =="), typos and more (grammar too obvious)

Hope you like it

~(0m0)~

The day before Christmas Eve, 7:06 pm

Normal's POV

A girl with beautiful, long, snow white hair that reach her back walking inside a forest near her school. While crying, she keeps on walking on the snowy ground until she reach the center of the forest with a rope in her hands.

"No one... Wants me..."

She tied the robe to the branch on one of the trees and tied the other end to her neck.

"I rather... Die than... Being a bur-den..."

Once she finished tie it, she looked down to the snowy ground and tears coming down from her cheek and she jumped, letting the gravity took her body and let her hanging on the tree.

~(0m0)~

Christmas Eve, 8:09 am

Normal's POV

Today is a holiday, and there is no school. But, in Karakura Junior High, there are a lot of people in there, especially cops because there's a suicide on the forest behind the school. A girl, known as Kuchiki Shirayuki, found dead hanging on one of the tree. Her dead made her family, especially her older sister, Kuchiki Kuroyuki and her. younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia shock beyond believe. Her body soon buried an hour after it and makes all of her family and schoolmates shock of her death.

~2 years later~

Normal's POV

"Okay girls, let's go"

"Okay mom!"

"... Hai..."

A pair of blue haired twins went to their mother that already sit in the car, waiting for her daughters to come to the view.

"Okay, this is your first day in you new school, be good okay"

"Okay!"

"..."

"Reini dear, is something wrong?"

Their mother looked at the youngest between the two and the oldest -Kasumi- just glancing at her with hateful eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, kaa-san..."

"Well then be cheerful, okay?"

Reini nod her head and walk to the car, before Kasumi's words stopped her

"Such a baby"

Reini stopped her track then looked down. She continued walking after she saw the shadow of her twins pass her.

'No... She's not my twins... I'm not her twins... I'm a nobody to her...'

In another place, there were also another pair of twins with the older with orange hair and the younger as an albino.

"Okay, Ichigo! Shiro! You ready?!"

"Mou uruse na, oyaji"

"..."

"Saa, itterasshai! Masaki! Look, our boys already a junior high school student!"

The younger -Shiro- looks at their father with what-the-hell look while the older -Ichigo- twitch his eyebrows when he heard their father says 'our boys'.

'Tch, if it's not because of kaa-san, there's no way I still want to be with this freak'

Sigh, he started walking to his school, follow by his brother behind him. When the two pair of twins set their foot in the school yard, a white figure from the forest behind their school looked at Reini and Shiro with creepy grin on it face.

"New victim... They seems don't care about them..."

Giggling, it open it eyes, revealing a blood red eyes.

"It's going to be so much fun~"

~(0b0)~

Okay, this is the prologue, I'll write the chapter 1 as soon as I can. Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is the real chapter one, hope you like it

~(0h0)~

Normal's POV

Today is the day of a new day for the new kids. They already reach the junior high to continue their study, including Yukari twins and Kurosaki twins. They are in the same class, 1-A and having a briefing now.

"Okay, my name is Zaraki Kenpachi and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this hole year and your gym teacher! Also I'm not going to go easy on you all! So if you brats got a problem, SAY IT!"

All the kids are looking down to their table in fear. Some of them whispering like, 'how can this be?' Or 'I'm sure this year I'm dead' and also 'great, just great' and more. But not for Kurosaki Shiro and Yukari Reini

'Haah... Another bad teacher... I don't think I can be fine here...'

'Oh no... I think I'll dead before going to university...'

The two of them sigh and just looking at the board.

"Okay then, these are your subjects for this year and the schedule! I'm out of here"

"Wait, Zaraki-sensei"

"WHAT!"

The girl, look down and continue

"What about the class president and vice president?"

"You all can choose it yourself. It's not my shit"

And with that, Kenpachi get out of the class and they choose the class president.

"Okay, so agree that the president is Ishida Uryu, and the vice is Ulquiorra Cifer. For the secretary is Inoue Orihime and the treasurer is Sinomiya Kaoru. Is it okay with you guys?"

The other nod their head

"Then it settles then. I'll go to the teachers room and give it to Zaraki-sensei"

"Arigato, Inoue-san"

"Iie, iie, this is my job as a secretary, jaa ikimasu"

With she disappearing from the class, the class become noisy with people asking who they are.

"Hey, you look nice. What's your name girl?"

"My name is Kasumi and I'm not a girl"

"Ooh, cat got barks"

"Aren't you the cat one here?"

"The heck! My name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and there's no 'cat' in my name!"

"Yeah, but you DO like them, am I right?"

"How do you-"

"Easy, you hit on a girls that you just met. You like kitties"

"It doesn't make any sense"

"To you but yeah for me"

"I told you-"

"Anoo..."

The two of them look at a girl that looking down on her feet now and she speaks

"... What she said... Were always true... Don't deny it... Jeagerjaquez-san..."

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm-"

"Don't know and don't care"

The girl look down again and sit on her chair. While in Kasumi's mind

'The hell is she wants! Trash!'

Sighing, she walks to the door and open it

"Where do you go, Kasumi?"

"That's 'Yukari-san' for you, Jeagerjaquez and where I want to go isn't your business"

"Oi!"

Before Grimmjow say anything, Kasumi already slam the door shut and leaving Grimmjow curse

"Darn that girl! Oi you!"

Grimmjow point at the girl that just talk to him and Kasumi earlier and she look at him

"Y-Yes?"

"... You look like her..."

"Um.. No, I'm not..."

"Yes you are. You're her twins?"

"No! She's not my twin... I'm not her twin..."

She answer it slowly and then look down to her lap.

'I'm nothing to her... I can't say that I'm her twin... I can't... She'll hate me more...'

"Ehehe~"

The girl's head suddenly look up and look around, making Grimmjow's eyebrows knit together

"What wrong with you?"

"You don't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"You don't hear it? The giggle"

"What giggle? Everyone are giggling for me"

"I mean-"

"A girl's giggle, right?"

The two of them look behind them and see an albino boy with black and gold iris.

"Um... Who are you?"

"Sorry... My name's Kurosaki Shiro, and I also hear the giggle"

"What giggle?"

"You don't hear it?"

"Well I don't and thanks to the two of you, you making me curious!"

The girl and Shiro look at their blue haired classmate and look each other.

"I don't think we can explain it. We just hear it"

"And I don't think the others heard it too"

"Then only the two of you that heard it?"

"Seems so..."

"Well, what ever that giggle is, I hope it's not a curse..."

"Curse?"

"You don't know? This junior high has a bad rumors you know. That there's one student die hanging in that forest over there"

The three of them look at the forest that beside locate behind the school and look at Grimmjow again.

"What about it?"

"It said that there's someone waiting over there. And it's been 2 years and for that 2 years, the ghost was taking victims. Almost all of them are grade one like us"

"Okay... That's creepy..."

"Well, I hope it's not that girl's giggle"

"Yeah... By the way, what's your name? The two of you?"

The girl and Grimmjow look at Shiro and Grimmjow just grin.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Nice to meet you Kurosaki"

"Uh... Please... Can you just call me 'Shiro'?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because there's someone that doesn't want me to being called 'Kurosaki'"

"Well then you can just call me 'Grimmjow'. What about you?"

"Reini, and... I don't want to tell you my last name as well"

"Why? Is it because there's also someone that doesn't want you being called by your family name?"

Reini just nod her head and the three of them continue to talk. While form the sit behind them, an orange haired boy looking hateful to the albino and from the slight open door, one blue eyes clouded with anger seeing the blue haired girl.

~at the forest~

An albino girl with white yukata, white long hair jumping around inside the forest while looking at the school. Her blue-grey (I don't know Shirayuki's eye color ==") eyes looking at an albino boy and blue haired girl that talking to a boy with baby blue hair.

"Ehehe..."

The girl and the albino boy look around again and making her smile again

"You two are the perfect ones. I'm going to enjoy seeing the face of your sibling"

She said and look at the orange haired boy that glaring the albino boy and another blue haired girl that just come into the class with hateful eyes to the other blue haired girl.

"Yes... I will enjoy it..."

~(0v0)~

Here you go, the real chapter 1~ please review~

P.S. I'm making Shirayuki the same ages as them, between 13 or 14, they're still in junior high after all and Shirayuki should be 15 this year, but because she's dead, she still 13 years old.


End file.
